elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rimmen (Online)
Rimmen is a city located in northeastern Elsweyr in . Sublocations *Baandari Bazaar **Baan Dar's Backpacks **Fine Furniture **Five-Claw Whittling Company **Iron Fang Armory **Sap and Soul **Sleek and Chic **Steel Pelt Outfitters **Twilight Imports **Wanderlust Tannery *Baandari Caravan Stop *Catspaw Counting House *Feziri's House *Hall of the Lunar Champion *Kashraska's House *Madashara's House *Mashawi's House *Rimmen Artisans District **Mara's Harvest **Moondance Magicks **The Hissing Phial **The Roaring Forge **The Scratching Post **The Sparkling Eye **Yarn-Tangle Tailoring *Rimmen Battlegrounds Camp **Battle-Ready Market **Battlegrounds Housing Goods *Rimmen Commerce Exchange **Distant Dunes Emporium **Masterpiece Mercantile **Meandering Moons Boutique **Tenmar Treasures **The Yokes & Spokes Mobile Bazaar **Wanderlust Market *Rimmen Fighters Guild *Rimmen Mages Guild *Rimmen Outlaws Refuge **A Shadow's Whisper **Fang and Fortune **Hidden Treasures **Prowl and Profit **Slick-Whisker Mercantile **The Shadow Market *Rimmen Palace *Rimmen Palace Recesses *Rimmen Stables *Rimmen Wayshrine *Shrine of the Cats Divine *Sugar Bowl Suite *Thabazi's House *The Tonenaka Shrine *The Sugar Bowl *Urania Barbula's House *Zansora's House * Quests * Notable items *''A Cat's Serenade'' – On a table in the western part of the Baandari Bazaar *''Captain's Letter'' – On a table in the Royal Study of Rimmen Palace *''Cat Food'' – On a table on the second floor of The Sugar Bowl *''Dragons: A Report for the Queen'' – On a table in the Royal Study of Rimmen Palace *''Elsweyr Needs You!'' – On a wall next to the daily job brokers *''Euraxia's Personal Journal'' – On a bench in the Royal Study of Rimmen Palace *''Khunzar-ri: Tales, Two'' – In a small camp south of Rimmen *''Khunzar-ri and the Demon: Part Two'' – On a table in the Royal Study of Rimmen Palace *''Necromancers: A Report for the Queen'' – On a table in the Royal Study of Rimmen Palace *''Tahara's Traveling Menagerie'' – On a bridge post in the southern part of the Baandari Bazaar *''The Tonenaka Shrine'' – Outside The Tonenaka Shrine north of the Shrine of the Cats Divine * Characters ;The Sugar Bowl *Adept Lakjo *Benzoq *Duzhargo *Felande Demarie *Khilena-ka *Luven Sulla *Mizarr (Innkeeper) *Mohsaz *Saizeh (Chef) *Skalf *Tasheer (Chef) *Tsradarri *Zadazi ;Other *Abadurr *Abazbi (Woodworker) *Aburzin *Adept Urbinna *Adiblargo (Guild Trader) *Aicessar *Akahmar *Amajhan *Anais Davaux *Artura Pamarc (Guild Trader) *Bahzdal *Begok *Bindabi *Bizdar *Bolefin *Cadwell *Chasky *Chirba *Cholzei *Cornelius Congonius *Curinure *Daahin *Dahzini *Danel Telleno *Deca Dezno – crouched on a balcony nearby *Domitiana Vitellis *Dreet-Meena *Elazura *Elsweyr Guard *Envoy Cashia *Eranion *Euraxia Tharn *Euraxian Soldier *Fabia Viria *Ferrus Mallon *Flicks-the-Dagger *Fortis Asina (Guild Trader) *Fralvia Celata *Ghalri *Gilbonil *Gratorga *Greily Gray-Tongs *Hilo Sylla *Hinsora *Hiryeril (Tailor) *Hurzhar *J'dazh *Jahlar *Jo'isi *Kargiz *Kashraska *Kaszo *Keshazh *Khajiit Peasant *Kunaar *Mach-Loh (Backpack Merchant) *Madashara *Maelanrith (Guild Trader) *Mahazza *Maralie Rendar *Mashawi *Migarra *Millenith *Mulnus Veterna *Munili *Nafobia *Naihana *Nakiri *Naraku *Narluz *Natrada *Nirshala (Guild Trader) *Nisuzi *Nithonda *Panewen *Plexica Scavius *Rabbah *Ra'jhad *Ra'ri *Razzamin (Guild Trader) *Recruiter Ultholon *Ri'hirr *Ribazhur *Rigurt the Brash *Rolelnthir *Samari *Sarralthir *Seludalin *Serenade *Shaashuz *Shalafa *Sharrasti *Shoddhiran *Siluza *Sinud *Slera Cinna *Taarenyawen *Tahaibba *Tahara *Tamruz *Tanisie Manas *Tazzhid *Tesusah (Stablemaster) *Thaddara *Thadharanji *Thodothor *Tiburr *Tsazura *Turami *Vala Candidius *Yatava *Yuramla *Zabhi *Zaisashi *Zansora *Zarbidan *Zarida *Zemmarga * Creatures *Chasky – Rimmen Battlegrounds Camp *Luna *Honor * Appearances * * * * * * * ** ** Category:Elsweyr: Cities